Nobody's Perfect
by DirtyEXmistress
Summary: My take on GeorgeIzzie...Not so sure of what will happen in the story..so read and find out!rated T just for caution..CHapter 4!
1. Why me?

Not many people ( least from what I've seen) have written stories on the George/Izzie one night stand. So I thought I'd do it (no pun intended )

Here we gooo!!

000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooo00

The bells of the bar door rang as she entered the cigarette smoke fog of the bar. Her mascara stained her creamy complexion and her hair was disheveled in a messy bun. She clenched her cardigan to her body as she made her way to the bar. She ordered a shot, she didn't care of what, just anything to wipe away the memory of the day from her head. Shot one slipped down her throat with ease, as she inhaled it like air. She gulped, allowing the sweet taste of the pain-killing substance slithered down her body. Clutching her abdomen, she allowed herself to apply pressure. Anything to match the pain she felt inside, if only for a moment.

"Another one, Joe" she demanded. He looked at her, as if trying to find her inner turmoil, but he couldn't read her. He sighed, and yet again poured her a shot of toxin. She took the shotglass in her hand and looked into it. She saw the golden liquid that filled it, how beautiful and inviting it was. Gripping the glass tightly in her hand, she downed the drink in quick success.

She felt a bit woozy from the two drinks, as her head rocked back to make the sensation of the drinking worth while. But, she yet again asked for a refill. Not wanting to get yelled at, Joe filled her up again. And slurp, the drink was gone.

She stared deep behind the bar at the neon sign that lit up the room. Its lights were inviting, and she continued to watch it as she recalled the moments before…

She was taking off the sheets from her bed. Disgusted by the musky scent, she quickly tore off the comforter, followed by the sheets themselves. At first, she was calm, just moving at a quickened pace. After the last corner of the bed was freed from the top cover, she grew into a rage and balled up the cursed sheets. She sat on the edge of the bed, anger rising in her. She blew her blond bangs out of her face and stared out in front of her at her opened door. In the hallway, the room across from her was George's. She looked into his room from her spot on the mattress, and suddenly, the anger dropped from her eyes. Instead, sadness filled them, and she began to bawl. She covered her face with her hands, in an attempt to hide herself from the outside. She couldn't stand it anymore.

From the other room she heard a headboard bang against the wall. Meredith was at it again. She needed to get thicker walls.

It was the last straw. She stood up, walked over to her closet, put on her favorite oversized cardigan, swiftly combed through her hair with her hand and put it up with a hair tie. With one look in the mirror to see her sad looking outterself, she walked down the stairs and out the door, not even bothering to tell the two lovers in the bed upstairs where she was headed. She didn't even know where she wanted to go. She just wanted to go. To wherever she could escape. She hopped into her car, blasted her music up loud, and she drove through the rainy streets of seattle.

She first ended up at the hospital. She parked her car in a far away parking space, under the tallest oak tree she could find, to camoflauge herself from the hospital. She couldn't decide if she wanted to go in or not, so she just stayed put, not moving an inch, just listening to the tunes. As the music reached the chorus for a final time, a hand rapped at the driver seat window. She jumped, and shrieked, unsure of who it was knocking on the door through the rain drop blemished glass. The hand continued to knock, and she thought she heard the words "Izzie, its…Let me….Its raining". She slowly opened the car door and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Alex standing out in the rain. She opened the doors to the car and allowed him to sit in the backseat.

"Izzie, what's wrong?" He questioned. "Your shift ended a while ago. Why are you still here?"

"I'm not still here. I came back" she stated matter of factly. She tried to appear strong and powerful, but really she was so vulnerable. Alex could see right through her shield, and he took her hands in his, softly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Iz…you don't have to be strong you know. It's me"

She nodded, and she awkwardly climbed in the back seat in order to more easily be with Alex. He held her hand the entire time, guiding her to the seat next to his. She rested her head into the crook of his neck, and he used his other hand to stroke her golden hair. He kissed the top of her head gently, as a mother would kiss her child. Comforting was he to her aching heart, and she breathed easier in his presence.

"What's wrong?"

And then, she cracked. She completely lost it. Tears welled in her eyes, erupting into a massive flow that drenched Alex's already wet rain coat. He reassured her, telling her it was ok to cry, and to let it all out. And she didn't hold back. She kept crying for what seemed an eternity. As she eased back, she took a deep breath and told Alex her pain.

"I---I---I"

"Shhhh" He crooned. "Just relax. Don't rush it, take your time" She nodded again. She was grateful of his patience.

"I slept with…with George"

"Married George?" Alex blurted out. Tears erupted again and she shook in terror.

"I'm…a…horrible..person!" She muttered in between her sobs.

"No..Iz..shhh…its ok..calm down…deep breaths…relax" Alex tried to make up for his un-thought- out response. He stroked her hair again and resumed the soft kisses, in an attempt to bring her solace. When she was once again tranquil, she breathed and tried again.

"He was drunk…I was drunk…we were both so drunk, Alex. He told me..he told me that he and Callie had a fight. Over me. She accused him of having feelings for me. We both agreed that was crazy, and at the time, I did think it was crazy. I mean, he's GEORGE, Alex, Bambi George. The awkward, dorky, my best friend, George! I couldn't love him, I can't! But then, while we were laughing it off, he looked at me…That's dumb, I know. But he looked at me alex, not just look, but looked at me, like someone does when they…when they care for you as more than a friend…" Izzie took another breath. Alex rubbed her back and told her she could stop if she wanted. She shook it off and continued.

" I looked at him back, confused at first, but then with the same fire that he looked at me with. I leaned over, and he leaned too. Our foreheads touched lightly, and my lips met his. It was…out of this world. The way his mouth matched mine, how they just seemed to fit. We stood up, not breaking the kiss, walked up the stairs, closed the door to my bedroom, and just….you know…" She looked at him and he understood what she meant. She didn't need to explain to him what people did when they were drunk, kissing, and in a bedroom.

"I'm horrible Alex. I woke up the next morning, with a headache, I saw him there next to me, naked. I knew what had happened. But when he woke up, it took him hours to realize that we had sex. He knew he had a horrid hangover, but not about the sex. But Alex, I don't regret it. He does. And he's married. What do I---I can't---He has to realize I love him---I can't live like this I just---" But she was cut off. Alex grabbed her face with his hands and he kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He didn't know why, but just seeing her there, in his arms, revealing all to him. It made him love her even more.

Izzie was stunned at first. Then she realized what was happening. She pulled back. "Alex GET OUT!" She screamed

Alex looke down in shame. Why did he just do that!

"Iz…I'm so sorry..I don't even know where that came—"

"OUT!" He got out of the car, kicking himself in his mind for doing that. Izzie let out a scream of frustration. She went back to the drivers seat, blasted the music even louder, and allowed herself to drive off. More tears were added to her face. Now she had more on her plate to deal with. She couldn't take it anymore, so she did what she didn't want to do. She drove to Joe's. She needed a drink.

And that's what lead her to the bar stool she was on. Three shots weren't enough, she realized. She ignored the wooziness she felt in her head, and the pit in her stomach that told her not to do it. She ordered another shot and away it went into her belly. Just as she was about to order another one, the bar doors jingled.

She turned in the direction of the door to see the O'Malley Couple walk through the door. She swished back forward in her seat. She tried hard not to allow tears to slip through her eyes, but a couple of tears formed at the corners' of her eyes. The droplettes fell down the side of her face, and she used the back of her hand to wipe them back. She left money on the bar counter, had Joe call a cab, and she made her way to the exit. She was stopped by an arm that grabbed her elbow.

"Izzie.." the voice pleaded. She knew it was George. She turned to face him, not bothering to hide her pink cheeks that were stained by her tears.

"What?" she snapped, not wanting to talk to him.

He turned in the direction of his booth, checking to see Callie was out of sight. He turned back to Izzie, still holding her elbow. "I'm sorry"

"Go back to your wife" She mumbled, and tore her arm free of his grip. She walked out into the cold night, the rain fall covering the crying, and she stepped into the cab.

George watched as her car drove away. He sighed, not moving from his rooted position.

"George?" He turned. He saw Callie, beautiful Callie, in her silky green top. She had complained to George, not wanting to get out of her pajamas and go drink late at night, but he successfully got her to come. He looked back at her, his love for her mixed with his confusion of Izzie. But Callie couldn't read him. Because Callie didn't know him. Not like Izzie. His best friend Izzie.

You like it? You really like it?? Haha…let me know though. I'm not sure if I should continue, but if you want me to I'll consider it.

R&R


	2. one less racecar doesn't make it easier

It's amazing how much time I have right now….So I decided to write the next chapter. I tried to make it not rude to one person or another, but chances are I will lose readers just bc, as philosopher mentioned, the Gizzie debate has split Grey's fans tremendously. So whatever I chose to do, please rememeber it's a story, meant to entertain. Which is y im writing it!!

Enjoy!

(Note: short reference 2 God in this chapter. If you have sumthing against him I'm sorry, but please ignore it then)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie walked up the front stoop, key in hand, wobbling from the eventful night of shots and boys. She steadied herself as she stepped up the first step, but she evidently fell once she moved her left foot to the next stair. She laughed with drunkenness apparent in her voice. Still chuckling, she braced herself against the stairs and hoisted herself back up. She made it up the stairs, careful to hold onto the railings this time. With her key, she steadied herself enough to place it into the lock and turn it. The door opened quickly, too quickly. Izzie fell back, still holding onto the key in the lock. More Laughing as she slammed herself onto the porch. It was uncontrollable.

She got up again, walked into the house, and closed the door behind her. She threw her cardigan onto the stairs and made her way to the couch. She literally fell onto the sofa with a thud, and satisfied with the soft cushions, she closed her eyes and dosed off to sleep.

_Izzie ran towards the linen closet door and opened it in a rush. Running down the hallways of the hospital she called out._

"_George ! Please!"_

_George was in front, looking back every so often, never stopping for her._

"_George, no, Please, stop we need to talk! GEORGE!"_

"_NO IZZIE! Go away!"_

_She continued running, continuing the chase, and he, the mouse, kept running as well. They did not lose their breath. Slowly, the walls of the hospital began to disintegrate. In its place, a looming forrest of tall oaks grew out of thin air. It was nighttime, but the coverage of the foliage allowed no moonlight to escape. They kept running._

"_Izzie, LEAVE…ME…ALONE!" George Shouted as he slowly began to lose his air. He collapsed. _

"_GEOOOOORGGEE!" Izzie caught up with him and began to perform CPR on his limp body. The walls of the hospital returned. A rush of nurses flooded the scene and began emergency resuscitation on him. This failed miserably. _

"_Try something else!" Izzie screamed. The doctors shook their heads. "There is ALWAYS something else!" They shook their heads again. One by one the doctors faded. _

_Izzie was left alone, with only George lying on the bed. She let out an ear-piercing scream and buried her head into his chest, crying as hard as she could. Because crying seemed to be the only way to cure her. Crying, she had control of. Dying, well that's all on God._

_The walls began to dissipate a second time. This time, they were replaced with flames. All around were amber glowing flames, but not a single ember touched Izzie or George. They felt the heat of the fire, but not the harm. Izzie, still in her position on George's chest, didn't dare to look up into the fire. She instead kept her eyes on George's chest, as it began to show signs of rising and falling. She lifted her head and watched as his eyes fluttered open._

"_Oh George! You're better now! We can be together, and you can forget Callie, and be with me. You're not dead. Can't you see George? I love you! I love you more than words could ever possibly describe. I am the honeysuckle and you the ivy, and noone can ever pull us apart, or else we'll die alone. I love you!" _

_Izzie watched as George slowly lifted his upper body and sat up. His head stared straight forward, looking dumbly into the flames._

"_George?"_

_His head cranked towards Izzie in a hasty turn. His eyes widened._

"_I don't love you Izzie. I never will, and I never have. You and me, was a mistake. I don't love you, Izzie"_

_He laughed maniacally, as his very own head of hair flashed into flames matching the fire walls. His head reeled back, giving his laugh a deeper voice. _

_Out of the flames came Callie, matching George's hair with her own fire head. She joined him in laughter._

"_He loves me Izzie, not you."_

"_I love her Izzie, not you."_

_Their laughter grew louder, until it stopped, suppressed by a deep kiss that they shared in front of Izzie. _

_She bawled and sobbed, and began to melt and die. All the while, they stood there, laughing…._

"NOOOOO!!!" Izzie screamed with a boisterous voice. Her body quaked as she jumped off the coach and onto the floor.

"Geez, Izzie, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Izzie looked up, and saw Meredith in her pajamas. She also felt a pang in her head as a deep hangover loomed from last night's 'party'.

"Oh, you know, just a bad dream I guess…"

"About what? God, what could make anyone get so caught up in a dream?"

"Nightmare…" Izzie muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, forget it. I got to go upstairs. Take a shower. Get ready to go. You know…See you at work!" She ran up the stairs in a hurry to wash off the stench of the nightmare from her mind.

Meredith was concerened. Her friend had been acting so weird since George came over to drink with her. She almost thought they might have---no---George and Izzie? Never! Her thoughts were easily interrupted by a certain man who made an appearance in the kitchen. He walked right up to her and gave her a proper good morning kiss.

Izzie stood under the spray of hot water for a while. She wanted her skin to feel the warmness that her soul couldn't. She was done lathering her golden locks and her silky skin, but yet she remained in the shower, with the nightmare and everything circling her mind. Her mind was a racetrack, her troubles the cars, and her feelings the announcer, screaming at her with every wrong turn that the cars make on the track.

She finally stepped out of the shower and dried off herself. She walked into her bedroom and picked out a v-neck tee with bootcut washout jeans. She pulled her hair up into a bun, put on her glasses that she only wore to hide herself, and grabbed her keys.

Once she reached the hospital, she made a beeline for the locker room. She hurriedly pulled on her scrubs and lab coat. Just after she shut her locker door, a face appeared. She nearly let out a scream, but her mouth was covered by a hand.. The man lead her to the corner of the locker room. Amidst the rustle of the morning shift interns, no one would care to look over at them. He released his hand from her mouth.

"Iz, I'm sorry about last night, I didn't—I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have, I just want to make sure we can move past it. Friends?"

Alex looked into her eyes pleading for forgiveness. She gave in. "On one condition, Alex"

"Name it!"

" You never repeat what I said to you last night. I know you love to gossip, but not a single scrub nurse can know. And trust me, I'll know if you go back on your word. Nurses here don't like to be discrete about information they know."

'DEAL!"

Izzie nodded her head, unsure of why she agreed to be his friend again. He was a jerk for doing what he did. But she gave in. Probably because she couldn't deal with the announcer in her head telling her to do something about that race car. Now, she had one less race car to deal with.

After a long morning of rounds, Izzie was ready for lunch. She purchased a green salad and water, sat down at a table in the corner, eating alone for the day. She didn't want to face George. Call it avoidance, but it was a coping technique she was willing to use.

Just as she put down her water bottle, she saw a pair of eyes directly in front of her.

"Izzie, can we talk?"

She nodded her head, afraid of words. Afraid of what she'd say back. She'd let him talk.

"Izzie, I can't. You know that. I'm married. Please, don't make this harder than it already is. There's Callie, I'm married, Callie. She and I are together. We love eachother, we have to love eachother. She's my wife, till death do us apart, in sickness and in health. Always. I made her that promise. I did, Izzie, I did. I can't go back on that word. I'm—"

"Married" She cut him off. "I know, you've said it about a million times already.."

"NO!"

Izzie was taken aback.

"I'm sorry for shouting Izzie. But you have to stop!"

"Stop what George? What?"

"Stop making it impossible for me to love CALLIE! Stop saying negative things with undertones. Stop making me go crazy every time I see you cry, or get angry and upset, only knowing that I can't comfort you. Just STOP!"

And with that he stood up from the table and ran. Ran back into the hospital leaving a stunned Izzie behind him.

Any way, hope you liked it.

Keep up the R&R…it makes me happy!!!!!

:-) ----when you R&R :-( --- when you don't


	3. Reveal all to me

Ok…wow…Thanks for all the "rave reviews" people.

I hope I can live up to it in this next chapter…

TIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIME

"Hey Dr. O'Malley"

George, who had just rushed inside to escape from his Izzie. She was frustrating, _perfect_, no **Frustrating **! George reminded himself so many times that he was married, and for what? To make himself feel better about his decision? To cover the pain it felt that he truly loved another woman over his supposed-to-be beloved wife?

George turned his head towards the voice. The last person he wanted to see was right there, in front of him. _Damn it!_

"Hey Callie O'Malley" George replied, making sure to soften his roughened tone that he had just used while speaking to Izzie.

Callie laughed. "Your never going to let me live it down that your last name happens to rhyme with my first name, are you?"

"Well, I might. There's no telling about Alex though…"

She laughed again. She was beautiful when she laughed. Her smile seemed to light up the darkest of rooms. And she was radiant too. Her bronze-like skin was easily complimented by the fluorescent bulbs in the hospital. Yet, George didn't feel attracted to her. Yes, she was beautiful, and yes, she was adorable. But she didn't make him feel all twisted inside every time he saw her. When she laughed, it didn't effect him the way it used to. Before, he would've nearly melted at the sound of her melodic laughter. Now, all he can think of is how weak her laughing compares to hers. Her laughing is special. It makes him want to jump up and down and all around. He lights up with her every time he sees her laugh. And he cries every time her light seems to die out. Izzie was everything, Callie was just there.

"George, I was thinking. Maybe we could go out to dinner tonight. There's this new tavern about 15 minuets away from here. Very quaint, very atmospheric. Of course, it's a little pricey… and I know you hate knowing you can't pay for me…but I'd be happy to pay. It'll be really fun…"

George wasn't paying attention. Callie kept rambling on about something he didn't even bother to recognize. He thought she said dinner. Yes, dinner would be nice. He could imagine Izzie in a fancy dress, her hair done up, her makeup natural. And him, dressed in a tie and coat. The two of them walking together up to the restaurant, hand in hand, as they opened the door. They would find their table in the reserved section, and the waiter would bring them a fabulous meal that they would share. He would feed her with a fork, then with only his fingers, enjoying the touch of her lips against the pads of his finger. And then, a dessert. Chocolate, of course, her favorite. Strawberries, Fudge Cake, you name it. This time, she would feed him, allowing her fingers the same pleasure. Then, taking a pretzel rod in each of our mouths, we would each nibble our way till our lips met. We'd have to go home before the deed was done right there in the booth and---

"George!"

He was awakened out of his daydream. His amazing daydream.

"Were you even paying attention?"

George shook his head no. Unable to form words, he just looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Wipe that look off your face, George. I'll pick you up at 7:30 and don't be late"

And with that, she stormed off, in a huff. But George didn't care in the least. Her leaving meant he could be alone, to think of a way to fix all of this. He had to fix it. He just had to. He couldn't keep on living a lie. Or could he?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie was left at the table, still in utter shock. Did George just admit to her that he loved her too? She wasn't sure. She couldn't just assume, either. Because assuming leads to hoping and hoping leads to wishing, and when your wish doesn't come true, you get shattered.

Just out of the corner of her eye, Christina was headed for her table.

_Why was Christina heading for me ? _Izzie thought. _She couldn't possibly want to talk to me. I mean, we never talk unless Meredith is around. Its weird…_

"Hey Izzie" Christina muttered without emotion.

"Hey…." Izzie slurred out. She wasn't sure what else to say around her.

They both sat in silence, Izzie eating her salad and Christina eating her hot dogs. The only sounds heard were those of the other interns in the cafeteria chatting incessantly over the latest gossip from the grape vine.

"Look Izzie." Christina broke the silence.

"What Christina?" Izzie questioned unaware of what she could possibly want to talk about.

"Ok, well, me and Mer, we have an feeling that um…Oh God…um…that you and George..."

"Ok fine you CAUGHT ME. YES I slept with him, OK? Are you happy, GOD!"

Izzie stood up and exited the cafeteria just as fast as George had earlier.

"Ok, wow. I was gonna say that they were in another fight.---I HAVE to tell Mer!" And with that Christina hopped up, threw her half eaten dog away, and rushed to the nurses station to page Meredith.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Christina, what's up? And make it quick, I have to prep for surgery in OR 3. Derek got a patient that has a brain tumor and I get to help remove it. This better not be more Burke problems, or else I'll—"

"Bambi slept with Izzie!"

Meredith's mouth dropped wide open. That's what she had thought at first, but she never thought that she would be right.

"Are you sure Christina?"

"Yes, the model just told me at lunch. I was telling her how we thought she was in a fight with him… again!..but she cut me off before and told me they had sex!"

Meredith shook her head. This couldn't be good. At all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie ran into the nearest on-call room. She wasn't going to get paged anytime soon, all her patients were stable. She just needed to relax. To clear her mind.

She took off her glasses and let down her hair. She climbed up into the top bunk. She knew she couldn't fall asleep. That wasn't an option for a surgical intern, especially not on her shift. She stared up into the wall.

Just then, light flooded into the room. The door was opened. The light was closed off again as the door closed. Izzie kept her mouth shut, not wanting to reveal to anyone who was in the room.

Then, she heard the person who entered the room speak.

"Hellooo? Anyone in here?"

It was George! She tightened up real quick. She held in her breath, and made sure not to move even the slightest inch.

"Hellooo?"

He sighed, took off his sneakers, and plopped into the bottom bunk, where a stiffened Izzie rest right above.

"What do I do George" H e asked himself. "There's Callie, yes. And she's wonderful. She's waited so long for me. She never gave up on me. She gave me so many—too many--- chances. She could've left me. She could've ignored me. But no, she wanted to be with me so badly that she waited. And now we're together. After all this drama, we're together."

Izzie almost let out a sigh of frustration. But she quickly covered her mouth with one hand, using her other hand to grip the edge of the bed railing.

"But do I even want to be with her? Do I want to be with Dr. Callie O'Malley? Yes, don't I. I love her. But what about Izzie. She knows me better than anyone every could. She's been my best friend since, God, since our first 48 hour shift. It was us who convinced Mer to let us stay in her house, It was us who had to help her after Mcdreamy. We were the watchers, the safe ones, together. And just recently, I've thought…maybe…there was something more to us than friends. I mean, the way she told me that it was a mistake to marry Callie, I'm not sure, but it sounded like jealousy in her voice after that. She always seemed to rag on her everytime we talked about Callie. I never knew why. But then, oh God, when she and I…it felt so good, so right. It didn't feel wrong. It never crossed my mind that I was sleeping with the wrong girl, because I was married. It didn't effect me until I remembered Callie. Then, I tried so hard to mask my emotions for Izzie. I just, didn't want to add more drama to my relationship with Callie. But I did, Callie doesn't know it yet, I donm't think, but I've added more than drama. I've added conflict. I can't be with Callie and be secretly in love with Izzie. I just can't. There has to be something I can do so that everyone can be happy. But there isn't George. There isn't…"

George sighed. He remained lying down until he finally dozed off to sleep. Izzie heard his loud snoring, and took it as a sign to get out of the room. Carefully, she wrapped her legs around the railing of the bed. She jumped, and landed on the ground with a light thud. She knew George could sleep through anything, so she risked it. She grabbed a hold of her glasses and walked out of the room, allowing herself to finally take a deep breath.

_So George thinks about me too…_

So, maybe not as good as other chapters, but I thought it was necessary for Izzie to find out. And I thought it was a creative-ish way. Something similar to what would happen on the show if it ever were to happen. IDK!

333

R&R please….

And, also, give ur input on what u'd like to see happen nxt. I'm having a bit of writer's block, and your suggestions will hopefully spark new ideas. But I won't wish for it, because if it doesn't come true, I'll be shattered….lol


	4. The NotMe Plan Idea

Ok…no one gave me suggestions…so I'm very sorry if this chapter doesn't suit your fancy.

I'm going off with what I feel…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie made her way over to the nurse's station. She picked up her chart for Room 2057, and glanced over it. She groaned. She forgot about this patient. Henry Feelerson, her patient from this room, needed a hip replacement. Translation: She was working with Calliope Torres----Calliope O'Malley!.

She smiled. _At least when using her full name, her new name doesn't sound as cute. _She thought to herself. _Izzie O'Malley…or Isobel O'Malley…I like the sound of that…_

"Dr. Stevens!"

Izzie, still fixated on her patients' chart and her vivid imagination, neglected to recognize the voice.

"DR. STEVENS!"

Izzie shook her head to escape her trance. _Right…I'm still Izzie Stevens…_ She looked up only to see Callie yelling in her face.

"Izzie…Come on, let's go! We need to prep Mr. Feelerson for his bone replacement surgery"

Izzie looked at her, confused. Who was Mr. Feelerson?

" YOUR PATIENT Stevens YOUR PATIENT! Let's GO!"

_Right.._ she thought. _Mr. Feelerson. Her patient Mr. Feelerson. _She really needed to get her head back screwed on…

While washing up, Callie and Izzie stood adjacent. Neither said a word, they just stared into the OR, watching as Mr. Feelerson was placed onto the table and hooked up to all the machinery. Izzie sighed.

"Got something on your mind Izzie?"

Izzie turned and faced in her direction. _Why is she talking to me like…like we're…friends?_

"Come on Izzie. You can vent to me. Besides, I owe you and all for making things right for George and—"

"What?" Izzie snapped.

Callie looked bewildered. " Well…ever since he came over to your house to drink…which I scolded him for that don't you worry…he's seemed a bit…more calm about us, you know? I mean, when my dad came to visit, he was all strong, and he stood up to him. And then, he kept apologizes profusely for drinking…I'm not sure why though, but its really sweet, you know?"

"Yea…" Izzie replied, knowing all fully why he was apologizes. _So she had absolutely no clue what really happened…_

"Anyway, he's been better. There have been a few times where he's been…oh..I don't know…kind of in his…own world so to speak…I mean, we're going out to dinner tonight…and he completely dozed out while I was telling him about the place…But I couldn't possibly understand why he did…"

"I could have an idea…" Izzie mumbled under her breath, hoping that Callie didn't just hear her.

"What was that Izzie?" She had no clue.

"Oh, nothing. Really. Well…I guess, your welcome. I'm glad you guys are…happy…again. Really, I am. Could you excuse me a moment, I really need to use the ladies' room.."

Izzie didn't even wait for her permission, she just dashed out of the room, throwing her gloves and smock into the waste bin on her way out.

Callie looked in her direction, nodded it off, and headed into the OR. She wasn't just going to wait for her to be done. Mr. Feelerson wouldn't want her to wait for Isobel Stevens, an intern. She began surgery alone….well…without Izzie, at least.

Izzie ignored all the stares she received as she ran down the hall. She didn't want to stop for anyone or anything, so as she ran, she heard muffled voices calling out, telling her to slow down. But she didn't. She couldn't. She ran right into the bathroom, into a stall in the far corner, locked it shut, and sat on the toilet seat. And the tears began to fall.

She unrolled sheets of tissue from the contraption and began using them to dab her eyes dry. But with each dab, another tear escaped, and the cycle continued.

_George can't make me this upset.. He just can't…I can't love him…I can't…_

Then, suddenly, she began bawling with tears, shouting out in somewhat of an inaudible voice "I can't…I won't…He and I…never!" Over and over again she cried. That is, until the door to the bathroom opened. Another person was entering the room. Izzie suppressed her crying and shouting by biting her lower lip, and using the tissues to blot at her eyes.

The stall next to hers made a squeak. Someone was using that stall. Izzie carefully looked under the stall, and recognized the pair of shoes this women had on. A pair of ratty old sneakers with a slight rip at the toe.

"Meredith…" she whispered, hoping to not make it obvious of her tears. She regretted calling out her name though.

"Izzie?" she yelled back. "Is that you?"

"Shhhhh… yes it is me…"

Meredith flushed, washed her hands, and came over to Izzie's stall. "Can I come in?"

Izzie, sighed, and opened the lock, allowing Meredith to enter. "Oh Izzie, what's wrong?" Meredith took notice of the balled up pile of bath tissue, the remnants of the tissue on Izzie's face, and Izzie's puffy and bloodshot eyes. Tears trimmed the edge of Izzie's eyes.

"Meredith…I—I—I" And then she cried harder again. Meredith took a place beside the toilet and hugged her friend. She comforted her as she cried harder and harder. Meredith tried to rub her shoulders, anything to calm and relax her, but it didn't seem to work.

" I ….love…him!" she sobbed.

"Who…Alex?" Meredith questioned.

Izzie took a deep breath and let out a scream, indicating to Meredith that it wasn't Alex.

"Who is it then Izzie? Who?"

Izzie just continued to cry.

"Izzie, its ok. You don't have to tell me. Just breath in and out ok." Meredith began to breath with her. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Izzie's crying died down, and she was no longer wailing but simply only whimpering.

"George…" Izzie whispered. " I can't…I won't…He and I…we can't.."

Meredith couldn't hear her friend. She tried to, but every time she said what sounded to be a name, she whispered it in what seemed to be a subsonic level, too low to be heard from human ears. Meredith went back to rubbing her shoulders, and Izzie ceased crying, finally in a state of repose.

"It's all ok now Izzie. Just relax ok? Relax." Izzie shook her head, nodding and agreeing with her. It was ok, she was ok, and she would be ok. She just needed to relax. Calm down and breathe.

Meredith exited her stall and left Izzie alone in the bathroom to think everything over. She knew what she had to do. She didn't know if she could do it, but she'd try it. It was something so out of her norm of actions, something she'd never do ever. But, in his case, she was willing to try it. Because even if it worked out terribly, she could still try it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok so I was definitely going to continue this chapter,…as it is shorter than most…but I figured it was a pretty good cliffhanger. What will she do??

And yes, it is something noone would think Izzie would ever do. At least, something I would never think she'd do. So just a fair warning, don't leave reviews for next chapter saying "OMG SHE'd NEVER!!" because, I know, she probably wouldn't. But for this story, I think I'll take a risk.

R&R…hoping to get next chapter up by 2nite!

_**Crave. Love. Thursdays.**_

_**Seriously**_


End file.
